2,3 seconds too late
by Bloodpanter
Summary: "My videos only stay online for a couple of minutes. Why? Because they are about classified things." A wide toothy grin."Still, every video is seen a couple thousand times."
1. Chapter 1

"The X-men. Avengers. Fantastisk four. Mutants and failed experiments. "With great power comes great responsibility" and on and on it goes. Witty banter and heavy punching. Firearms and mysterious weapons. Genius intelligence and powers to rival gods. All a hole lot of bull shit. I mean, sure it's really good and all to help people in need. But they will never get to a peaceful existence that way. But who am I to judge. My way is not really the quickest way either. But then again, I'm not looking for peaceful. I'm leaning more towards entertainment and my own survival.

That's the reason that I won't tell you my name. Or my birthday or anything to help you finding out who I am. So, you can call me "that bloody bitch from YouTube" or "hacker chick" or even the name of your crush. I don't give a flying fuck... But let's get to today's business.

That bloody government division called "project X" responsible for making the Wolverine and Deadpool and so many other rouge experiments. Let it be known that I find Deadpool hilarious. 'Dude if you hear this your more awesome then chimichangas. But no I don't want to sleep with you.' "

There was a small pause, meant to let the watcher calm down from their laughing fit.

"Project X is a liability. And a huge one at that. Letting both failed and successful experiments lose. If it is because of bad security or a leak, I can only speculate. But evidently they don't seem to stop. They still have the backing of the government to proceed. And that brings up big questions. Like, how could they convince the apes up stairs to keep funding them. What promise of an ultimate weapon has been spoken. And most of all. How many subjects did they manage to keep looked up?"

The girl took a look at a clock before turning back to the camera.

"So folks the time is up. Let's hope this one stays up longer then 30 minutes"

A toothy grin cloud be seen.

"The next one will as always be proceeded with a small notice. And I can tell you this,"

The grin widened

"It's gonna be a good one. Maybe... Even with a witness."

The screen went black. Leaving only silence and the reflection of the watchers.

It was the reflection of an old,bald man with a normally warm face, a young woman with neat red hair and the form of a wild unruly lumberjack.

Although Unknown to them the watchers became the watched as the computers camera to life and stared right back at them. Recording the utter chaos the video caused.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Several weeks later the phone of one headmaster buzzed. Not a unusual occurrence as he was a fairly busy man. Although you could say that normally it would not play the song 'I'm a Barbie girl'. As it happened the esteemed headmaster of Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters was in the middle of a meeting. A meeting with a extremely strict family that experienced a slight discomfort with having a mutant in their midst. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Charles Xavier struggled to keep a straight face. Torn between a snort of amusement at the prank and an angry frown at the terrible timing. Quickly glancing at the scream of his smartphone he wanted to bye time for whom ever it was he would should later on. What he saw thou was a slight shock and a great deal even more discomfort. This time he did not manage to hide his surprise. Turning back towards the waiting family, he mentally called for both Jean and Logan. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I am terrible sorry for this sudden change of planes. But would you mind continuing this a little later. A matter of great importance has arisen and needs my immediate attention." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Leading the slightly insulted parents and their mutant child out of his office he turned towards a over the top hyper and frilly girl. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Kitty, these are the Adams. If you would be so kind as to give them a tour of the school, and if you meet Booby please send him to my office."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Without awaiting any form of response the headmaster turn around and headed towards the hidden elevator which would take him to thE X-men's operation control room. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Professor, there is another video uploading right now. It's shorter then normal." Storm, or Ororo Munroe hurriedly headed in his direction, too exited to wait for his arrival. "It doesn't have a title either. To be honest, it's making me nervous." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Charles Xavier turned around to face her entirely. "I do not believe that this mystery person would share information that could honestly harm others." He started rolling towards the control room once more, only to hear nervous chattering from said room half a corridor away. Not wanting to let his family fall into mindless panic, the teacher turned x-men leader speed up, arriving just in time to se the screen turn black. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"At once the room was filled with total silence. All of them awaiting the Unknown. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The video didn't start with the usual chipper greeting. Instead there was silence, until a small sight was heard. "Hello guys." Another silence. "So I have a confession." The females voice was strained. As is it had screamed to long, cried to much. "Most of you actively search for this kind of gossip. Some might even get a few second of live entertainment once in a while. But I would give my sanity to whom ever could stop my ever so annoying gift of simply knowing this shit." The voice made a sound unmistakable as a snort. "Not that my sanity is still my to give away." The video switched to show a pear of eyes. "Have you seen these eyes before?" The eyes blinked and moved even closer to the camera. "You see, I'm trying to find them. Or more importantly their owner." The camera zoomed out again, turning the screen black in the progress. "The owner isn't a nice guy. He or she are actually rather busy plotting. 'Oh but hottie, what kind of plotting?' You ask? Well the kind of scheming that will lead the avengers and all so called superheroes to self destruct." The previous rant was in the usual mocking tone, that the viewers got used to. Although the shot of her eyes were apparently not the only new occurrence for this particular video, for suddenly her voice grew solemn. "I know that at least some of the vigilantes keep an eye on me. And here is the only warning I'm sending you. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"There is a storm of shit heading your way. They will tear you apart from the inside and try to make the public lose faith in you. They will use the worlds governments to do their dirty work. You need to be prepared and stick together. Their not hydra or any known party. They may be to old to be remembered. Or to young to be heard of. But they are real and dangerous." Once again an pause followed my nervous shifting. "So yeah... Keep your eyes open and ready." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"And just as abruptly as it began the video ended. /div 


End file.
